The Rivalry
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Not all Slytherin's are evil, and neither are all Vampires. Marcellina Kristen aka Mercy is both. Mercy is the half sister of Marcus Flint, her Mother is a witch, her father is a Vampire, and so Mercy is a Dhampir. Starting her first year at Hogwarts she is sorted into Slytherin just like her brother. But then she meets Gryffindor Oliver Wood, the Quidditch obsessed 3rd Year. WIP
1. Prologue

The Rivalry

Prologue

Hogwarts Hospital Wing 1991

Oliver opened his eyes slowly as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. From experience he knew that it wouldn't be there for long, unless of course the Weasley twins decided to come and visit him. Then he would never be able to get rid of his headache.

"Good of you to join us in the celebrations Oliver"

Oh no, they had decided to visit him after all.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ages for you to wake up"

Opening his eyes fully with a grimace the Gryffindor Captain looked at the faces gathered around him. The entire Quidditch team had apparently decided to visit him, including their new seeker Harry.

"If we are celebrating, can I assume that we won."

He vaguely remembered something like that while he was in and out of consciousness, his body refusing to let himself succumb completely to the blow to his head until he had seen the results of their match.

"Indeed we did Oliver."

"And we've been waiting patiently here by your side so that we can tell you before we head back to the common room to celebrate."

With that the twins stood up to do just that, with the others following their example.

"I am glad to see that you were all so concerned with my wellbeing"

He said sarcastically, but he was smiling at his team mates as they started towards the door. But then he stopped as he saw something sitting on the table beside his bed, something that took his breath away for a moment.

"Oliver? Are you alright?"

The captain looked up to see that not everyone had actually left his side. Harry was still there looking confused and a little concerned. Pulling his eyes away from the items that had been left for him Oliver laughed and smiled reassuringly at the seeker. He was alright, he was better than alright. In fact he had never been happier, because finally she was back.

"I'm fine Harry, Thank you."

But the First Year didn't look convinced as he sat back down again beside the Captain's side.

"What is that?"

He asked pointing towards the objects that had taken the older boy's attention so suddenly. Oliver sighed happily as he leant back against the pillow, his eyes on the bedside table.

"Did you ever wonder why Flint and I hate each other so much?"

At the younger boy's non-committal shrug Oliver continued.

"It isn't just about Quidditch with us. Although that is a big part of it. Marcus hates me for a completely different reason, and Quidditch gives him an excuse to show it. You see a few years ago when I was in my third year…"


	2. Hogwarts Express

Note: Small updates

The Rivalry

Chapter 1- The Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 ¾, 1989

Oliver Wood lifted his trunk up onto the luggage rack and made his way down the train until he found an empty compartment. He was starting his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this time he was determined to get on the Quidditch team. He had known that his chances were slim last year, First years never made the team but the same was often true of second years. Nevertheless it had still been a disappointment when he had been turned down. Not this time though, this time he was going to make the team. He had spent all summer training and this time he would do it.

Marcellina Kristen stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ for the first time and looked around in wonder. It was exactly as her brother had described it, but she saw it all in a way that he couldn't, in a way that very few could. The colours were brighter, the smells stronger and the sounds clearer to her than they were to anyone else. Once again 'Mercy' as Marcus called her, was reminded of just how different she was from her brother, and in fact from all of the other students at Hogwarts. As far as she knew someone like her had never been accepted to study at the great school of witchcraft and wizardry because not only was Mercy a witch, she was a Dhampir. Half Witch, half Vampire.

As Oliver glanced out of the window he was so lost in thought that he didn't really see what he was looking at. It was just a sea of faces as students and parents moved back and forwards across the platform, until something caught his eye. Someone had just stepped onto the platform and somehow he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like she was a first year, the way that she was looking around her with such wonder. But that wasn't why he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There were plenty of first years gaping in awe at their surroundings. She was beautiful, the girl standing there with her long Raven black hair, Ruby lips and pale white skin. She was like a live version of that Muggle Fairy-tale his mother had been so fond of when he was a boy, Snow white. But that wasn't it either. Oliver had seen his share of pretty girls. It wasn't even the graceful way she moved or the way he could see her dark eyes sparkling from where he sat. He didn't know what it was that drew his gaze. He just couldn't look away.

Mercy tried to ignore the sounds around her as her brother and their mother stepped through the barrier to stand beside her. It wasn't easy with all the heartbeats around her, but she had a lot of practise. Slowly she filtered out all of the other noises concentrating instead on Marcus as he continued his conversation.

"Alright Mother. But you had better call Lance if you have any trouble."

Their Mother sighed. Idahmoni Flint had been a single parent ever since Marcellina had been born. Her husband, and Marcus' father, Trullan Flint had died mysteriously when Marcus had been 3yrs old. And although he cared deeply for both Marcellina and her mother, Mercy's father lived on the family estate in Austria. Count Amil Lancer Kristen, otherwise known simply as Lance was the only one Marcus trusted to look out for his mother, aside from Mercy and himself of course. Although he was Mercy's father and not Marcus' the count had gained the boy's regard at a young age.

"Ok Marcus, ok. If it makes you feel better. But I will be fine I promise."

Mercy tried to follow the conversation as her family talked, but there was a sound that she couldn't block out. A heartbeat that she couldn't filter out. Looking over at the train in front of her Mercy's eyes met those of a boy sitting by the window, and suddenly nothing else existed.

Oliver felt as if he had been punched in the chest as their eyes met. Everything else fell away as he looked into those strangely black eyes . He was so oblivious that he didn't even notice when Percy Weasley and his brothers walked into the compartment a moment later.

It took a punch on the shoulder for Mercy to realise that her brother was trying to speak to her.

"Hey Mercy, Mercy, Marcellina!"

Mercy snapped her attention back to her brother with a start. That had never happened to her before. She had never before become so engrossed in something else that she had missed what was happening around her.

"Hey Mercy. What were you looking at?"

Marcus turned his head sharply towards the train and Mercy felt panic course through her. She loved her brother, she really did, but she didn't want him to know she had been looking at a boy. Luckily when she glanced back at the window the boy had moved away. He hadn't moved far because she could still hear his heartbeat, but she couldn't see him at the window.

"Oliver! Oliver!"

Oliver jumped when Percy put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he was back in the train compartment surrounded by Weasleys.

"Oh Hi Percy, sorry I zoned out for a moment there."

Standing Oliver shook hands with his dorm-mates twin brothers as they were introduced and by the time he turned back towards the platform the girl was gone.

Mercy lifted her trunk easily with one hand as she carried her Raven Hades' cage in the other. It was only when Marcus elbowed her that she remembered that the other students weren't able to do what she was doing. Doing her best to look as if she was struggling with her luggage the Dhampir smiled apologetically at her brother. Marcus smiled back at his baby sister encouragingly as he lifted his own trunk to lie beside hers. Together the two turned to wave goodbye to their mother before rushing to find their seats.

Oliver talked happily with the four Weasley brothers , his dorm-mate Percy, Percy's elder brother Charlie and his younger brothers Fred and George. Concentrating on the conversation Oliver did his best to forget the girl he had seen on the Platform as the train sped through the countryside.

Sitting next to her brother and his friends Mercy watched the scenery go passed the window. As the laughter reverberated around the carriage she did her best to ignore the heartbeat she could still hear over all of the others on the train.

Neither Oliver nor Mercy however were able to forget the brief meeting of eyes for long.


	3. The Great Hall

The Rivalry

Chapter 2- The Great Hall

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

As Mercy stepped out onto the platform she was glad that the sun had set while they travelled. She had managed to avoid direct sunlight at the train station without raising much suspicion. The muggles hadn't noticed anything unusual about her and the Hogwarts platform was completely enclosed. Now though amongst so many witches and wizards her true nature would be harder to conceal. The teachers were aware of her unique situation and she had no doubt that at least some of the students would have been told some semblance of the truth by their parents. There had been quite the scandal in the wizarding world when she had been born. Especially when she had been officially accepted as her father's heir. The Daily Prophet had been filled with gossip for weeks.

When Oliver stepped off of the train he tried not to look around for the dark haired girl. Instead he concentrated on what Charlie was saying about Quidditch.

"I'm sure you will make the team this year Oliver. From the way Euras was talking last year he was quite impressed. But Imvira Bolt has been our keeper since before I started. Now that she has graduated I am sure he will want you on the team. I don't know what we are going to do next year with him graduating, I can't imagine anyone else being Captain."

Oliver smiled gratefully at the reassurance as they made their way towards the castle and the feast that awaited them. He could hear Rubeus Hagrid shouting for all of the first years to follow him as the younger Weasley brothers ran off to join their new classmates.

As the groundskeeper started to round up the first years Marcus gave his sister a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Mercy watched her brother go as she followed the other first years towards the boats that were waiting for them.

"No more'n four to a boat. Come on come on quickly now."

Mercy found herself in the last boat with two girls chatting excitedly to one another. And a quiet girl who smiled weakly at them all as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Spinnet and this is Angelina Johnson."

One of the girls said thrusting her hand out for Mercy to take.

"Marcellina Kristen."

Mercy said quietly, deliberately leaving of her official title. She didn't want to be Countess Marcellina Kristen of Styria before she had to be. Then the girls turned to the final occupant of their boat.

"Violet Hawthorn."

Oliver found it much easier to concentrate on the conversations going on around him once the first years were finally out of sight. Stepping into one of the carriages that sat waiting for them he smiled at his dorm-mate.

"So I assume your brothers will be in Gryffindor as well."

Percy nodded.

"I suppose so it is a bit of a tradition for our family. Gryffindors as far back as anyone can remember. I know mum and dad will be very pleased if they are. But there is part of me that hopes they aren't. My brothers have a lot of growing up to do."

When Mercy stepped off of the boat she suddenly felt right at home. While the others were gazing in awe at the magnificent castle in front of them, she couldn't help thinking about her father's lands. She hadn't grown up there, instead living with her mother and brother. But she had visited at least once a year. Now looking up at the vast dark castle above her Mercy thought for the first time since she had gotten her letter that maybe she wouldn't be as out of place as she thought.

As Oliver stepped foot once again in the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle he breathed deeply and smiled. It wouldn't be long until the feast. Sitting down next to Percy and Charlie he waited patiently for the sorting ceremony to begin. Unlike Percy he had no qualms about the Weasley Twins joining their house. He was becoming close to all of the Weasleys and personally felt that Percy could do with lightening up a little.

As she stepped across the threshold into the great hall nerves once again assailed Mercy. There was one big difference between this place and her father's castle. This one was filled with people. Hundreds and hundreds of students watched her as she walked behind the other first years. Glancing to her left she saw Marcus grinning at her, thumbs up in encouragement. She smiled back at him. It would be alright, it would be alright. Her brother would make sure that she was ok. She could do this, she could do this. But then she heard the heartbeat, louder than before.

Oliver felt as if his heart was going to come bursting through his chest. He was surprised that no one else could hear it as it thumped against his rib cage. This was ridiculous, why was he so drawn to this girl. She was just a first year, a random first year that he had never met, and yet he could hardly breathe. Then she turned to face him. Their eyes met for the second time that day and everything else vanished.

Mercy's black eyes snapped to the brown pair on the right hand side of the hall. Luckily no one else had noticed that she had stopped dead as the students in front of her had stopped as well.

"Roger Davies"

"Ravenclaw!"

It was only when Violet elbowed her in the ribs that Mercy pulled herself away from the gaze of the boy from the train. So he is a Gryffindor then. Glancing again over at her brother she sighed. There was no way she would ever get to know the boy now.

"Cedric Diggory"

"Hufflepuff!"

Shaken yet again by the unusual reaction he was having to the mystery girl Oliver forced himself to look away from her. Unfortunately as his gaze followed her own to the person she had turned to look towards after their gaze had been broken, he figured out why she had been with a group of Slytherins earlier. Glaring back at him from across the hall was Marcus Flint. Marcus was a fourth year and he was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. There was very little that Oliver knew about the other boy except for that. He was a terrible cheat on the pitch from what Wood had seen, and hadn't he heard that Marcus had a sister, a half-sister. Oliver's eyes widened as he looked back towards the girl. Oh he was in trouble. If he didn't figure out a way to forget her he was going to be so dead.

"Violet Hawthorn"

Mercy smiled encouragingly at the girl from the boat as she stepped up to the front of the hall. Her mother had insisted that should make at least one friend while she was there. Maybe she would get to see the quiet girl again.

"Ravenclaw!"

The sorting hat bellowed and Mercy sighed. Or maybe not. She knew what was going to happen as soon as she put the hat on her head. Where else would that hat put someone like her. Besides Marcus was in Slytherin and she needed her brother close if she was ever going to get through the school year.

"Angelina Johnson"

"Gryffindor!"

As one of the girls from the boat walked towards the Gryffindor table Mercy deliberately didn't watch her go. She couldn't chance looking at that table. Not when she knew that her name would be called at any moment.

"Lee Jordon"

"Gryffindor!"

Oliver cheered along with the entire Gryffindor table as their first two students were announced. In fact he was still cheering when the next name was called.

"Marcellina Kristen"

Stealing herself as much as she could Mercy strode purposely towards the stool where the sorting hat sat. There was nothing to worry about, she told herself. All you have to do is sit on the stool. The hat would do the rest. At least when she was finally announced to be a member of Slytherin the boy from the train would stop looking at her. The rivalry between their two houses was legendary.

Oliver tried to ignore the last longing look the girl gave as she turned to look at him before walking towards the sorting hat. He tried to convince himself that he was imagining it, she couldn't be as disappointed as he was to realise that they could never get to know one another. Especially as she steeled herself and walked with such command and determination towards the stool.

Mercy sat confidently down on the stool in front of her. She was the Countess-in-waiting of Styria and she would behave with the dignity befitting her title. She most definitely was not going to mope over some boy that she had never met, regardless of how annoyingly loud his heartbeat was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The hat spoke quietly inside her mind.

"A little Dhampir full of the ruthlessness of her father, and yet somehow without the penchant for mindless violence that her brother possesses. Hmm, such determination, such thirst to prove yourself more than a pair of fangs. Not to worry little one, even without your fangs I know just what to do with you."

As Oliver watched with bated breath for the hat to voice his verdict he felt like an age passed. But in reality it was only a few seconds. He had known what the result would be and yet he found himself disappointed.

"Slytherin!"

Marcus cheered louder than all of the rest at his table, standing up to clap his sister on the back as she sat down. He was relieved to find that they were going to be in the same house. Now he could be sure that no one would hurt her. No one was going to be able to get anywhere near his baby sister without his knowledge.

"Adrian Pucey"

Mercy siled brightly as she sat down at the same table as her brother. Their mother would be so happy to learn that they were in the same house. Besides she had heard from Marcus that the Slytherin Common room was in the dungeons so she knew that her sensitivity to light wouldn't be as much of a problem as it could have been had she been in a different house.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers once again as Oliver tried not to look in that direction. Instead he concentrated on the remaining first year students.

"Alicia Spinnet"

"Gryffindor!"

Cheering from the Gryffindor table drew Mercy's gaze once again although she tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes away from the boy.

"Patricia Stimpson"

"Hufflepuff!"

While both Mercy and Oliver tried their hardest not to look at one another Marcus was looking between the two of them suspiciously. He didn't know exactly what was going on between his sister and the Gryffindor, but whatever it was he didn't like it and he was going to put a stop to it.


	4. THe Dormatories

The Rivalry

Chapter 3- The Dormitories

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

As the feast began all of the students ate the food in front of them with great enthusiasm, except Mercy. As everyone started eating she was approached by Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin.

"A moment if I may Ms Kristen."

That had been some time ago and she was yet to return. Marcus however wasn't worried. Their mother had told them that the school had been in contact with Lance regarding special arrangements for his daughter while she was residing within the castle.

Oliver on the other hand had no idea why the Slytherin girl had been escorted out of the Hall by the Potions Master and as such couldn't stop himself from glancing over at the door every few minutes.

Meanwhile Mercy followed after Professor Snape as he led the way to the Slytherin Common Room. They stopped at a large clear stone wall at the back of the dungeons while the potions master uttered a password.

"Asphodel"

The wall slid open gracefully and Mercy couldn't help admiring the room that was revealed as they stepped over the threshold.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room. You will need to use the password to enter. The password changes every two weeks and is posted on the notice board there."

He indicated a board hidden slightly on the other side of the fireplace.

"Your father indicated that it would be best for you to sleep apart from the other students due to your special requirements."

Walking to the other side of the Common room Snape indicated a long winding passage. This passage leads to the regular dormitories. But there is a staircase here."

Moving aside a tapestry beside the opening of the passage Professor Snape started to climb a small flight of stairs. At the top there was a locked door. Taking a small iron key out of his pocket he passed it to the girl.

"This is the only key to this door, so do not lose it."

Unlocking the door slowly Mercy pushed open the door and peered into a small dark room. As she stepped over the threshold a series of lamps lit up with a pale green glow. The young vampire could see her luggage piled neatly in the corner. Her Raven Hades was sitting on a perch next to a small table and a bookcase with leather bound tomes. In the middle of the room there was a slightly raised section with a familiar looking coffin on top. Turning towards the teacher quizzically Mercy was about to ask a question but she didn't have to.

"Your father insisted we have it moved into your room. Although he admitted that you do not actually need to sleep in a coffin he thought it would make you feel more at home."

Slightly embarrassed by how much her father had obviously dictated to the school on her behalf Mercy thanked the teacher.

"Thank you Professor. The coffin will be much more comfortable. As I am sure you are aware my father is fully Vampire, and as such I have more of the dominant vampiric traits than most Dhampir"

As the dining hall emptied Oliver made his way to the now familiar Gryffindor common room and the dormitory that he shared with the other boys in his year. Percy was writing a note to his parents while Oliver unpacked his trunk. Most of the students were still down in the common room and Oliver had completely taken for granted that Percy was too busy to talk.

"What is it that is bothering you Oliver?"

The other boy suddenly asked without looking up from what he was doing. Wood jumped at the question having been lost in his own thoughts.

"Huh?"

Percy put down his quill and looked at the Oliver sceptically.

"You have been distracted since we got on the train this afternoon. Is everything alright?"

Nodding distractedly Oliver turned away from Percy's piercing gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Realising that apparently Oliver wasn't going to confide in him Percy went back to what he was doing and left Wood alone.

After Professor Snape had left Mercy sat beside the coffin looking up at a trap door above her head. The Potions Master had told her that it would take her out into the open night air if she wanted. With a flick of her Red Oak wand the door opened above her head letting in a cool breeze. Smiling as the air hit her face Mercy was grateful for the amount of effort Dumbledore and Snape had put into everything, and to her father for insisting on all of it. She had been so determined to live just like all of the other students, to be just another witch, but she couldn't deny her true nature completely and now she wouldn't have to.

Marcus knocked softly on the door at the top of the stairs before pushing it open. He laughed seeing his sister obviously so content.

"Are you enjoying yourself little sister?"

Still smiling she looked across at her older brother.

"I'm going for a fly."

With that she closed her eyes and transformed herself into a swarm of vampire bats, circling the room for a moment before as one the winged creatures swept through the open trap door, through the long and winding air shaft and then out into the night.

Glad to see his sister so happy Marcus watched as Hades took flight following his owner up and out into the sky. Then closing the door behind himself the Slytherin boy headed towards his own dorm.

Oliver was sitting in bed a copy of 'Quidditch through the ages' open on his lap when he saw the bats rushing past the window followed by a single Raven. And even though he didn't know why, the sight made him smile. Holding on to that thought Oliver closed the book and went to sleep.


	5. Early to Rise

The Rivalry

Chapter 4- Early to Rise

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

On the first day of classes Mercy was up earlier than everyone else in Slytherin house, but that was mainly because she hadn't slept. She couldn't sleep at night, she had never been able to do that. Luckily she didn't actually need much sleep. And as she didn't really eat the way that others did she wouldn't need to attend any of the meals in the Great Hall, she could sleep then.

Oliver woke as the sunlight filtered in through the dorm window. Squinting for a moment he looked around to see if anyone else was awake. They weren't, there was at least another hour before breakfast started. Sighing he got out of bed. From experience he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. Unfortunately once he was awake, he was completely awake and there was nothing that he could do to go back to sleep.

Mercy looked around the empty common room, taking the opportunity to take in her surroundings without anyone else around. Sitting in an ornate black leather wingback chair Mercy looked around at the beautiful and decidedly gothic décor around her. The numerous green lanterns and large glass windows revealing the depths of the great lake gave the light a greenish tinge adding to the relaxing and ethereal feel of the room. The vampire decided that she like the common room, at least when there weren't any people about. She disliked crowds and preferred to spend time reading quietly on her own or flying through the night rather than socialise. Taking one of her textbooks out of her satchel she proceeded to read while it was quiet.

As Oliver descended the stairs to the common room he sighed happily. As there wouldn't be anyone else about at this time of day he would be able to get one of the better armchairs by the fire. Not that the other chairs were uncomfortable or anything. It was just that those seats were almost always taken at busier times of the day. Finding the seat that he wanted empty, along with the rest of the room, he tapped the fireplace with his wand bringing it to life before taking a seat.

As the morning wore on other students came and went through the Slytherin common room, but Mercy didn't look up from her book. She knew they were there, she was just used to being able to ignore those around her. Until Marcus woke up. The common room was practically deserted again as breakfast was in full sway in the great hall, when her elder brother came bounding down the passageway. She could tell that it was him, she had lived with him her entire life and knew his routine back to front. He did not do well with early mornings and was obviously worried about missing breakfast.

Oliver looked up from the book he was reading as the first few people came down to the common room. Slowly the room filled and emptied again as everyone made their way to the Great Hall. Oliver himself climbing through the portrait on his way to breakfast with the Weasley brothers and a few other students. He talked and laughed with the other Gryffindors as they ate talking about everything and nothing at the same time. And yet somehow Oliver managed to catch himself looking over at the Slytherin table a couple of times.

"Come on Mercy, you have to at least be seen at Breakfast."

Mercy put her book down with a snap.

"Why do I have to be seen? You know I can't eat anything, I'll throw up. Besides everyone will figure it out eventually. I have a room to myself, I don't eat, and I barely sleep. I can't go outside for very long and never in direct sunlight. I have a cooler full of blood and a coffin in my room Marcus. I'm not exactly the poster child for normal."

Growling with irritation Marcus rolled his eyes.

"And wouldn't you like a nice warm glass of blood rather than that frozen stuff. Snape told me that the kitchen staff have something special arranged for you."

Groaning Mercy followed her brother out of the common room and up to the Great Hall. It was just easier that way.

Oliver's head snapped towards the door as she walked in, but he looked away quickly. It was just a coincidence that he had looked at the door at that exact moment. There was no other reason for it. It wasn't as if he had been waiting to see her all morning. That would be ridiculous.

Mercy tried to ignore the heartbeat of the Gryffindor boy as she walked towards the Slytherin table. Hopefully she would be able to ignore it after she had fed. She hadn't realised it until then but she hadn't had anything since she left home the morning before. She had been too busy trying to be normal to notice. And then she had been distracted by the mystery Gryffindor. Maybe all she needed was a nice warm glass of blood and it would be like he didn't even exist.

As Oliver looked over at the Slytherin table he saw the girl sit down and as she sat a Goblet appeared in front of her. It was unlike any of the other Goblets on the table which surprised him. But that wasn't half as surprising as the fact that at that moment she looked across at him and once again their eyes met. His heartrate picked up instantly and then she pulled her gaze away from his, as if she had heard the change in his heartbeat and had pulled away from it. Trying to distract himself Wood picked up his own Goblet and took a drink, his eyes on the liquid in his glass rather than on her.

Mercy looked down at the thick warm liquid in her glass and took a deep breath. She was hoping that the smell of the sweet red liquid would drown everything else out, which it did, but only for a moment. Then the sound was back. Refusing to give in to the urge to look at the boy once again she closed her eyes and took a drink. The thick maroon liquid flowed down her throat. She felt her fangs elongate and the thirst urging her on. But she stopped. She was only half vampire and could control the need to feed a lot better than someone like her father. Savouring the taste she kept her eyes closed for a moment.

Whatever the girl had in that Goblet, Oliver reasoned, it was obviously the best thing she had ever tasted. The Slytherin appeared to have her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste and Oliver found himself unable to look away from her yet again even though he knew he should.

Mercy's eyes snapped open when she heard the heartbeat speed up again. He was looking straight at her. She wanted to look away as their eyes locked once again, but she didn't. Instead she took another drink, this time keeping her eyes open so that they could maintain eye contact.

Oliver gulped as she started to drink once again, this time with their eyes locked together. Even when her eyes seemed to turn red as she gulped the liquid he didn't look away. He couldn't have even if he tried.

Her glass finished Mercy put the goblet down quickly and left the room as fast as she could. She was going to have to feed in her room from now on, because she couldn't let that happen again.


	6. Respite

The Rivalry

Chapter 5- Respite

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

After the girl left Oliver found it much easier to concentrate on the others around him. He talked happily with all of the members of the Weasley family as well as the other Gryffindors around him. It was as if the silent exchange had given him the freedom to forget about her for a while. He knew for certain that there was something incredible between them, even though they were in different houses, even though they didn't even know each other and there was nothing that he could do about it. Things like that didn't happen for no reason. He knew for certain now that eventually they would meet, they would get to know one another and they would fulfil some important role in each other's lives and the thought gave him peace enough to carry on with his own life until that happened.

Mercy as well had felt a similar feeling of peace once she was away from the Gryffindor. She still didn't think it was a good idea to feed in front of him, in fact given how much it had affected her she thought it wise not to feed in front of anyone else either. But she also found it easier to concentrate on other things now. Maybe she could stop thinking about him now.

Marcus bit viciously into the roll in his hand, barely tasting it in his rage. That Gryffindor was at it again. He had been staring at his sister the entire time that she was in the hall, and no doubt he was the reason that she had run off. Well he was going to make damn sure that his baby sister never fed within sight of this guy ever again. Decision made Marcus stood abruptly and strode over to the teachers table to speak to the only teacher he knew would be able to help him.

"Professor Snape. Could I speak to you a moment Sir."

Mercy sat in the same chair she had been sitting in before breakfast as she went over her timetable again. She wanted to memorise it before she left. She knew that her timetable must be slightly different from that of the others in her year as she had been excused from some lessons, namely Herbology and Flying Lessons, due to the fact that they were held outside and her safety couldn't be guaranteed.

Feeling Marcus Flint's eyes on him as he finished his breakfast Oliver soon lost his appetite and elected to return to the common room on his own while the others ate. He had to look over his timetable anyway to make sure that he had everything that he needed for the day. All students started new classes in their third year and he was looking forward to getting started in both Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. Muggle Studies he was not so excited about, but his mother had insisted he take it in honour of his maternal grandfather who had been a Muggle.

Marcus was feeling better about the whole situation as he returned to the common room. He had been able to convince Professor Snape that he was worried that other students would treat his sister differently if she continued to eat in the Great Hall as some had been openly staring as she fed. Now a Goblet of blood was going to be delivered to Mercy's rooms every evening and the cooler would be kept stocked in case she needed more. Smiling to himself he sat in the chair next to his baby sister and relayed the new plan to her.

Mercy listened intently as her brother spoke, glad that his thoughts had been along the same lines as her own so that she wouldn't have to come up with a reason for the change in plan.

"Thank you Marcus, I would feel much more comfortable in my room."

With that she stood to kiss him on the cheek.

"I have my first class soon. I'll speak to you tonight."

Oliver picked up his books and made his way towards his first class with Percy Weasley walking silently by his side. Although he was by far the quietist of the Weasley brothers Oliver could tell that his friend was a little hurt by what had happened the night before. It wasn't often that Percy showed such concern for his friends. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that usually he was too preoccupied with his studies to notice that there was anything wrong. And yet despite this out of character display of concern, Oliver had still kept his worries to himself.

"Percy?"

Oliver asked slowing down a little to let others pass them in the corridor.

"Hmm"

Slowing to almost a standstill Oliver tried to find the words to articulate what he was going through.

"About last night…"

But Percy interrupted him.

"You don't need to tell me Ollie, It's alright."

As the other boy started to move away Oliver put a hand out to stop him.

"No, no Percy. I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night. It's just, I can't explain it…"

Glancing around Oliver saw the object of his unexplained obsession and turned his friend to see her.

"Do you see that girl there, the Slytherin with the long dark hair."

Confused by the apparent change in topic Percy nodded slowly.

"Well I can't stop thinking about her. We've never even met, and I saw her for the first time yesterday. But I can't get her out of my mind. Last night, and this morning at breakfast our eyes met and it was like nothing else existed."

Incredulously Percy looked between the mystery girl and his friend.

"The Slytherin girl? You fancy a random Slytherin first year you have never met. Oliver, that's crazy."

Sighing Wood watched as she walked into a classroom right across from where they were standing.

"I know. But I can't explain it. And it gets worse."

Noticing the small smile and the apparently love struck expression on his friends face Percy waited for him to continue.

"She's Marcus Flint's little sister."

Percy scoffed as he pulled Oliver to continue towards their first class.

"Apparently you also have a death wish Ollie. Flint will kill you if he finds out. Come on or We'll be late."

As they walked Oliver whistled happily. No matter what Percy said he wasn't going to be downhearted.


	7. Time Passes

The Rivalry

Chapter 6- Time Passes

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

After a few days Mercy had started to get into a routine. Every morning she would go to bed as the sun rose and sleep until it was time for her first class. She would go to classes with the other students until lunch. During Lunch she would hide out in the Library, and then she had more classes until the late afternoon. Then she would retire to her room to complete her homework and wait for her evening Goblet to appear. The evenings were spent in the library or reading in her room and the nights were spent in the open air. It was a perfect existence as far as Mercy was concerned, but Marcus wasn't happy.

He had already had to threaten a group of younger Slytherins for teasing his sister, and yet more students from other houses when he caught them talking behind her back.

'Isn't she strange'

'She never talks to anyone.'

'She never eats'

'She's so pale'

He wanted to encourage her to socialise, to make friends, to appear more normal. But at the same time he didn't want her to go anywhere near the Gryffindor boy, or anyone else that might look at her like that.

Oliver was getting used to not seeing his mystery girl as time passed, and yet he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he sat down in the Great Hall at meal times he would glance over at the Slytherin table hoping to see her, but he never did. Every night as he was about to fall asleep he would look out of the window and see the bats that had taken to flying past it at the same time every night and not knowing why he would smile and think of her. Her face was the last thing he saw as he fell into unconsciousness and his first thought when he woke every morning.

One Saturday about two weeks after the start of term Mercy somehow managed to do exactly what her brother wanted, even though he probably wouldn't approve of the friend that she chose. Or rather the friend who had chosen her. Mercy was sitting in the Library reading a book for her Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Luckily they hadn't come across anything to do with Vampires yet. Instead they were concentrating on easier subjects.

"Hello. It's Marcellina isn't it?"

Mercy looked up to see the quiet girl that she had shared the boat with on their way across the lake.

"Oh, Hello Violet."

The Dhampir tried her best to smile encouragingly at the girl. She wasn't used to talking to anyone outside of her family and always worried that she would come across strangely. Marcus wasn't the only one to hear the whispers as she walked past. Her hearing was far superior to his after all. So she knew how close some of them had come to the truth in their gossip.

"May I join you?"

The girl asked pulling out a chair next to the Slytherin with a hopeful look on her face while Mercy nodded.

"Thank you. I always see you sitting here by yourself, the same as me. And I thought we could sit alone, together."

Mercy laughed as she made space for Violet to open her own books.

"I would like that. And please call me Mercy. Only my father and the teachers call me Marcellina."

Violet smiled brightly at that.

Meanwhile Oliver stood on the edge of the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand waiting to hear whether he was good enough to join the team. As Charlie had told him before the Gryffindor Team had recently lost their keeper and were looking for another. But thanks to his nerves Oliver wasn't as convinced as the elder Weasley that he would make the cut. He had already done everything that he could do. He had shown off his skills on the pitch, he had bobbed and weaved around bludgers, he had defended the goal against the current chasers, and he had even demonstrated his ability to fill other positions if it were ever required. Now all he could do was wait for Captain Euras Fletcher to make his discussion.

"There is no need to be so nervous Oliver. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are a fantastic keeper. Welcome to the team."

As the captain held out his hand Oliver beamed back at him.

"Thank you. You have no Idea how much… Thank you."

Mercy and Violet were still in the library an hour later, in exactly the same place discussing their classes. Suddenly Violet looked up at the clock and said something Mercy had been dreading.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. We should make our way to the Great Hall."

The Slytherin hesitated a moment but she couldn't come up with anything to say. But luckily the Ravenclaw had come up with an answer of her own.

"You don't eat with everyone else do you? I noticed before that you never seem to be there at meal times. Do you have allergies or something?"

Jumping at the explanation that was close enough to the truth given her tendency to throw up whenever she ate ordinary food, Mercy nodded.

"Yes, I have to have a special diet and it is easier for me to eat in my room."

Violet looked thoughtful for a moment before making another observation.

"That makes sense; I suppose that is the only way to guarantee you don't come into contact with something that you are allergic to. Is that why you don't come outside for Herbology or Flying or anything?"

Again Mercy nodded before adding a qualifier of her own.

"I have sensitivity to light. I burn really easily and can't be in direct sunlight."

Again it was the truth, maybe too much of the truth. But she had to say something. Marcus was very proud of his position on the Slytherin Quidditch team and had already pestered Mercy to come and see him play. It was possible; she had her parasol and her veil to protect her. But without some sort of explanation she was sure to get some strange looks as she stood in the stands. Luckily Violet seemed to take what she had said in her stride and Mercy was glad. She had decided that she quite liked having a friend.

"OK. Well I really should get to the Great Hall. How about I meet you here tomorrow morning and we can spend the day together."

Smiling as they stood Mercy agreed before rushing back to her room, excited to tell her brother about her new friend.


	8. Friends and Family

The Rivalry

Chapter 7- Friends and Family

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

Oliver just couldn't stop smiling. He was practically skipping as he walked back to the common room to meet up with Percy.

"How did it go?"

Percy asked even though he didn't have to. With the way Wood was beaming there was no mistaking what had happened out on the pitch.

"I'm on the team! I'm the new Keeper."

Percy smiled back at him while Fred and George cheered beside him. And Charlie, who had come in through the portrait behind him clapped him on the back.

"He did fantastically. We are going to have such a good team this year. I can practically taste that cup."

Oliver was a little afraid that he would never be able to stop smiling as they headed down to the Great Hall for Dinner. Sitting between the Weasley clan and his new team mates he had never been happier in his entire life. He was so happy in fact that he only looked for the Slytherin girl twice throughout the entire meal.

Mercy sat at the small table in her room with her books open in front of her while Hades preened himself beside her. At the usual time her goblet materialised by her right hand and Mercy smiled as she picked it up. There were some definite advantages to living at Hogwarts and this was one of them. Taking a large gulp she let the liquid flow down her throat while she savoured its taste. Emptying it in another gulp she put the goblet back down where it had appeared and watched it disappear again.

As usual Marcus left his friends after dinner to go and visit his sister in her room. It was good to spend so much time with her outside of the Holidays. One of the most difficult things he had had to do was when he had left his mother and sister on their own to start school at Hogwarts. He always worried about his sister. Being so different he was worried that others would pick on her or worse. There were some witches and wizards that would kill a vampire on sight, no matter whether they were full-blood or not. At least here he could keep an eye on her and make sure that nothing happened to her.

When Oliver returned to the common room after dinner it was to a celebration arranged by the Quidditch team. A celebration involving the entirety of Gryffindor.

When the knock came on her bedroom door Mercy waved her wand at it distractedly. She hadn't even looked up knowing that it would be her brother.

"Mercy! I could have been anyone and you don't even look away from your book."

Rolling her eyes Mercy put her homework away.

"I knew that it was you Marcus. I could hear you coming up the stairs. Heartbeats are like finger-prints you know. No two are exactly the same. That combined with your gait and the sound of your breathing there is no mistaking that it was you."

Narrowing his eyes Marcus glared at her.

"That isn't the point Mercy. This isn't like back home. Anything could happen."

Appreciating her brother's concern but not seeing his urgency Mercy groaned.

"Guidelines for the treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans, Paragraph 12. As per the treatment of Vampire and Dhampir it is illegal to harm either those of full or part vampire heritage on account of that heritage. Any grievances with such species should be reported to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures"

Sighing Marcus sat down on the edge of the coffin dais.

"I know that Mers, but that won't stop everyone. I am just worried about you. Your father isn't here and people are already talking. They will put it together eventually."

Turning in her chair so that she could face her brother Mercy did her best to reassure him.

"Marcus people will always talk. I learned that lesson by the time I could walk. And I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Besides I made a friend today and she doesn't think I'm weird. She thinks I have allergies and burn easily."

Smiling disbelievingly Marcus looked across at his sister.

"You… You made a friend."

Mercy growled at his sceptical look before replying.

"Yes. I made a friend. Her name is Violet Hawthorn. She's a first year in Ravenclaw and we have classes together."

Still looking like he didn't believe her Marcus stood, but he knew better than to argue with his sister.

"OK, OK. Good for you."

As he left Mercy looked up at the Ceiling in frustration before taking a single deep breath.

"I think it is time for us to go for a fly."

She said to Hades as she flicked the trap door open with her wand.

Marcus strode purposefully into the common room hoping that the person he was looking for hadn't gone to bed just yet.

"Pucey!"

First year Adrian Pucey started as the fourth year called his name. Not only had Flint called his name, now he was striding over to him with a look of determination. Adrian gulped trying to remember if he had done anything to make the Quidditch player angry.

"Pucey, I need you to do something for me. You are in my sister's classes, correct"

The first year nodded nervously.

"I need you to look out for her. I want you to watch her and this girl Violet Hawthorn. She is a Ravenclaw who has started hanging around with Mercy. I want you to make sure she isn't going to hurt my sister. You got that?"

Adrian nodded again.

"You want me to be Marcellina's bodyguard."

He confirmed, and Marcus grinned.

"That's exactly it Pucey. That's exactly it."

As Oliver finally made it to his dorm room he checked the time nervously. But it was alright he hadn't missed the nightly visit of the bats. Smiling to himself at what a good day it had been Wood changed for bed and climbed under the blankets to watch the window.

Mercy flew through the air darting back and forth, her mind split between each of the creatures that she had become. The swarm circling round the tower she caught a glimpse of the boy sitting up in bed as he always was at this time of night before she swooped around in a figure of eight. Hades flew beside her as they circled the tower once more before heading off into the open night sky.

Oliver smiled and closed his eyes. It really had been a fantastic day, and now that he had seen the bats he could sleep.


	9. Lazy Sunday

The Rivalry

Chapter 8- Lazy Sunday

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

When Sunday morning arrived it was wet and windy so instead of getting up straight away Oliver sat watching the rain running down the window for a while. He didn't have anything in particular to do that day. He had been so focused on getting onto the Quidditch team that all of his free time had been spent training or going over strategies in his mind. Now he was on the team and he had been told in no uncertain terms by his team mates to rest for a week or two.

Sitting up Oliver crawled to the end of the bed so that he could reach the chest at its foot. Maybe he could read for a while. He enjoyed reading, especially the books that his mother had introduced him to, but usually this hobby was cast aside in favour of his favourite sport. Rummaging around in the trunk for a moment Wood frowned. Somehow he had neglected to pack the stack of paperbacks along with the rest of his luggage. He would have to get up and take a trip to the library after breakfast. Hopefully they had something in the relatively small fiction section.

Mercy tried not to look nervous as she waited for Violet inside the library. They hadn't actually said a time, but Breakfast must be nearly finished now. Checking the pocket watch around her neck the decided to take one of the books out of her back and read until the other girl arrived.

That was when she heard it, the now familiar heartbeat. Pulling herself as far back as she could into the shadows, Mercy watched as the boy walked along the shelves looking for something. She could see that he was in the Fiction section of the library, but she couldn't see which genre he was looking at. Maybe he has some Muggle ancestry or he is taking Muggle Studies, she thought. She had spent a lot of time in the library and knew that the books in that section mainly consisted of Muggle Literature used for the Muggle Studies course. Not that it mattered either way to her. Some of her favourite books were in that section.

Oliver felt eyes on him as he scanned the shelves, but he didn't look up. He didn't have to; he knew exactly who was watching him. But he refused to turn around. He hadn't seen her in days and he didn't know what would happen if their eyes locked once again. The library was practically empty at this time on a Sunday and there would be nothing to make them look away from each other.

"Mercy?"

Mercy snapped her sight away from the Gryffindor with a start as if she had been caught doing something terrible.

"Violet. You came."

The Ravenclaw looked confused for a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mercy shrugged. She was still a little thrown by the boy's presence and hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I don't know. I'm just not a very social person. I spend most of my time alone."

Violet nodded as if she understood and Mercy realised for the first time that she had never seen Violet talking to anyone else, besides maybe the teachers in their classes.

"Me too. I was wondering if you wanted to go outside for a while. It is the first overcast day we have had since term started and I…"

Mercy smiled glad to have an excuse to escape the boy and his persistent heartbeat.

"I think that's a wonderful Idea. I haven't had a chance to explore the grounds since I arrived. Let me just get my parasol."

As the two girls turned to leave Oliver let himself turn around to watch her go. He hadn't heard much of their conversation, but he had heard enough to hear that they were going outside. Why anyone wanted to go out in that terrible weather he didn't know. But at least it was safe to turn around. Besides he had found a book that had caught his eye. It was an anthology of poems similar to the one he had set aside to bring with him.

Moving to the table that the girl had recently vacated he opened the book and flicked through the pages until he found one of his favourites.

''Tis the middle of night by the castle clock  
and the owls have awakened the crowing cock;  
Tu-whit! - Tu-whoo!  
And hark, again! The crowing cock,  
how drowsily it crew.'

Mercy and Violet walked around the castle grounds exploring in the rain. Mercy walked along beside the other girl as she pointed out places of interest. There was a wide courtyard with fountains and cobblestones, the towering owlery, The Quidditch pitch, the greenhouses and all sorts of interesting places that Mercy had only glanced from afar as she flew at night. As they walked they talked about their classes, their families, their lives outside of school, at least as much as Mercy could talk without mentioning exactly who or what she was, but it was enough to solidify their friendship.

'Sir Leoline, the Baron rich,  
Hath a toothless mastiff, which  
From her kennel beneath the rock  
Maketh answer to the clock,  
Four for the quarters, and twelve for the hour;  
Ever and aye, by shine and shower,  
Sixteen short howls, not over loud;  
Some say, she sees my lady's shroud.'

Walking after them a few steps behind was Adrian Pucey. Cursing the weather he followed after them. He knew better than to disobey Marcus Flint. After all Adrian was only a first year, but he knew how this worked. He wanted to get along at Hogwarts, and that meant listening to the right people, that meant getting along with those who could easily make his life a living hell. And even though Marcus was only a fourth year, he was definitely one of those people who could make his life difficult. So Pucey followed Flint's little sister and the Ravenclaw girl out in the rain, making sure to remember everything that he saw or heard so that he could tell Marcus all about it.

'Is the night chilly and dark?  
The night is chilly, but not dark.  
The thin gray cloud is spread on high;  
it covers but not hides the sky.  
The moon is behind, and at the full;  
and yet she looks both small and dull.  
The night is chill, the cloud is gray:  
'T is a month before the month of May,  
and the spring comes slowly up this way.  
The lovely lady, Christabel,  
Whom her father loves so well,  
what makes her in the wood so late,  
a furlong from the castle gate?  
She had dreams all yester night  
of her own betrothed knight;  
and she in the midnight wood will pray  
for the weal of her lover that's far away.'

As Mercy and Violet reached the edge of the Forbidden forest and turned to go back Oliver closed the book. He hadn't managed to get more than a couple of verses into 'Christabel' without thinking about the Slytherin girl. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a book of Gothic Poems. The last thing he needed was something dark and romantic. Putting the book back where he found it he removed another less romantic example of Gothic fiction to pass the time. But that didn't last long either.

As they walked back towards the castle Mercy couldn't help looking out towards where she knew the library was situated. She wondered if he was still there, reading whatever book he had chosen. She wondered if it was one of the ones she had picked out before, or one of the ones she had a copy of in her room. Maybe it was even one of her favorites, one of the ones her father read to her when she was visiting him. Like 'Christabel' or 'Carmilla'.

Neither of them knew it but somehow both Oliver and Mercy recited the same lines to themselves at that moment.

'She had dreams all yester night  
of her own betrothed knight;  
and she in the midnight wood will pray  
for the weal of her lover that's far away.'

Note: The lines in this chapter are from 'Christabel' by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Usually Mercy should be compared to the vampiric character in the poem rather than Christabel herself. But in a way Mercy is both Christabel and Geraldine.


	10. Fall and Friends

The Rivalry

Chapter 9- Fall and Friends

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

Two weeks after the meeting in the Library Oliver was overjoyed to be training once again. It was the first week in October and the first match of the school year was only one month away. Grinning despite the dreary October weather outside Oliver grabbed his broomstick and made his way down to the Quidditch field to meet up with the rest of the team.

Mercy was waiting in her usual seat in the Library for Violet to join her. Over the past couple of weeks the two girls had become quite close. Not close enough that the Vampire felt that she could tell the other girl about her unusual lineage. But enough that Mercy had told her about her title and how she wanted to keep it quiet while she was at school. Violet had been understanding and in turn had shared information about her own family. Her Mother worked for the Ministry of Magic, her Father had died when Violet was a child. A victim of those who were loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and did not like Sheridan Hawthorn's work in Defence against the Dark Arts. Their friendship had flourished to such an extent that even Marcus could find no reason to separate them. Even with Adrian Pucey following their every move the two girls had grown into close friends.

As Mercy looked up from the book she was reading she caught Pucey's eye for a moment before he looked away embarrassed at being caught. She had known from the start exactly what the Slytherin boy was up to, and exactly who had set him spying. But she didn't say anything. Instead she let Marcus stew in his distrust. Eventually he would get bored and concentrate on something else. Hopefully the impending Quidditch season would give him something else to concentrate on for a while.

Adrian looked away quickly as Marcellina turned to look at him. He hadn't told Marcus Flint that he feared the girls knew that they were being followed, but now he knew for sure. He had been as careful as he could about watching them, but neither girl was easily fooled. Unfortunately even though he knew that he had been caught in his stalking, he couldn't stop. Flint had made it very clear that he expected Adrian to stay close to his baby sister in case anything happened to her, and the first year didn't dare cross him. Besides he liked both Marcellina and her new friend Violet. From what he had seen they were both fiercely intelligent and beautiful as well.

They were like night and day the pair of them. Violet was tall and Blonde, her golden hair and tanned skin almost glowed and her green eyes glittered like bright emeralds. She looked like a movie star and yet she was quiet and studious, almost dangerous in her intelligence. Then there was Marcellina, as dark as night, with skin like moonlight, Otherworldly and untouchable. Even if he hadn't been told to watch her Adrian knew that he would have spent his time doing just that. If it hadn't been for her older brother, he probably would have gone after her by now.

Oliver couldn't help smiling as he blocked yet another attempt by the chasers to score. He had been on top form all morning and he was feeling that familiar euphoria from playing the greatest sport in the world. Zipping away from the bludgers as it came speeding towards him he laughed. This was what he lived for.

Having conferred with Violet, Mercy looked back across at where Adrian was sitting. Then together the two girls stood and made their way over to his table. As they came to stand in front of him Pucey raised the book he was pretending to read in an attempt to hide his face. Unfortunately for him all this did was make the girls laugh.

"Adrian. Put the book down."

The Slytherin boy reluctantly lowered the book to the table cringing. He had only just noticed as he put it down that the book was actually upside-down. He didn't want to look up at Marcellina to see what she wanted, but he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Hello Ladies, what can I do for you?"

He asked as innocently as he could. Violet snorted in disbelief, but the other girl nudged her with her elbow before speaking.

"I know you are following me Adrian, and I know why. If Marcus insists that you watch us, you might as well join us. It has to be better than sitting there all by yourself pretending to read 'The Many Uses of Unicorn Root'."

Adrian couldn't think of anything to say for a moment, and they were both just standing there looking at him, so he nodded awkwardly. Marcellina smiled at him as she pointed back towards the table they had just left.

"Come on then. We were just about to start our Potions homework."

With that the two girls went back to their original seat and Adrian had no choice but to pick up his books and join them until it was time for dinner.


	11. Christabel and Geraldine

Note: Sorry for the shortness of chapter 9. Here is an extra-long chapter to make up for it.

The Rivalry

Chapter 10- Christabel and Geraldine

Hogwarts Castle, 1989

Oliver found himself restless after dinner and decided what he really needed was some time to calm his mind a little. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been down to the library in search of the books he missed from home. Maybe now after a great day on the Quidditch Pitch he would be able to concentrate on the Gothic Poetry.

Mercy sipped her Goblet of blood slowly as she waited for her brother to visit. He didn't visit her every night, but after Adrian Pucey told him what had happened in the library, she was sure that he would. Even if all he did was complain about her befriending his guard dog.

As he scanned the shelves in the disserted library, Oliver couldn't help being drawn to the same book as he had been before. Pulling the book out reverently he ran his fingers along the spine a couple of times before finding a seat at one of the empty tables.

'Tis the middle of night by the castle clock  
and the owls have awakened the crowing cock;  
Tu-whit! - Tu-whoo!  
And hark, again! The crowing cock,  
how drowsily it crew.

Marcus wasn't sure exactly what to think about what he had just learned. He wasn't surprised that Mercy had realized that Adrian was following her, her senses were much better than most after all. He just wasn't' sure whether this was a good thing or not. On one hand it would be much easier for Pucey to watch over Mercy if he was sitting with her and her friend than if he had to pretend he wasn't watching them. But on the other hand, the reason he had wanted her watched in the first place was so that no one could get that close to her and potentially learn her secret.

Sir Leoline, the Baron rich,  
Hath a toothless mastiff, which  
From her kennel beneath the rock  
Maketh answer to the clock,  
Four for the quarters, and twelve for the hour;  
Ever and aye, by shine and shower,  
Sixteen short howls, not over loud;  
Some say, she sees my lady's shroud.

Mercy smiled as she pulled open the door to find her brother on the other side.

"Hello Marcus. What are you doing here?"

She asked as she lifted the goblet to her lips once again. Marcus Flint glared at his little sister as he closed the door behind himself.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here Mercy. What did you think you were doing?"

Mercy grinned deviously as she put the now empty goblet down on the table.

"What was I doing? I was making friends. Wasn't that exactly what you wanted me to do, and with a Slytherin as well. I thought you would approve of my choice. You obviously trust him as you were the one who sent him to watch us."

Grunting in annoyance Marcus turned around and stomped back down the staircase knowing that there was absolutely nothing that he could do when his sister set her mind on something.

Laughing at her brothers exit Mercy flicked open the trap door above her head. Transforming herself without effort she flew out into the open air as a swarm of bats.

Is the night chilly and dark?  
The night is chilly, but not dark.  
The thin gray cloud is spread on high;  
it covers but not hides the sky.  
The moon is behind, and at the full;  
and yet she looks both small and dull.  
The night is chill, the cloud is gray:  
'T is a month before the month of May,  
and the spring comes slowly up this way.

The bats circled around the castle in their usual path, even though it was earlier than usual. Eventually they turned towards the tree in the courtyard across from the library. It was still early and she wanted to take the opportunity to spend some time alone outside of her room.

The lovely lady, Christabel,  
Whom her father loves so well,  
what makes her in the wood so late,  
a furlong from the castle gate?

Suddenly the bats were gone and standing beside the tree was Mercy. Walking as quietly as she could so that she didn't disturb the peace of the night, the Dhampir pulled open the door to the corridor and walked towards the Library itself. As she crept closer she realized that there was someone inside. It was him, she could hear his heartbeat.

She had dreams all yester night  
of her own betrothed knight;  
and she in the midnight wood will pray  
for the weal of her lover that's far away.

As she looked through the arch into the library she spotted him and turned to go back the way she had come. But she didn't go far. Instead she flew up to the branches of the tree across from the Library window and watched.

She stole along, she nothing spoke,  
the sighs she heaved were soft and low,  
and naught was green upon the oak,  
but moss and rarest mistletoe:  
She kneels beneath the huge oak tree,  
And in silence prayeth she.

Mercy watched in the shadows as the Gryffindor boy read. He was sitting peacefully in a chair by the window reading from a book of poetry. With her superior eyesight she could see the title and it made her start. She had seen that book before. She had read it. It was a reprint of one she had read many times. It was one of her most prized possessions, that book. And here he was the boy with the heartbeat that she couldn't ignore reading it alone in the library and looking as if he loved those poems as much as she did.

The lady sprang up suddenly,  
the lovely lady, Christabel!  
It moaned as near, as near can be,  
but what it is she cannot tell.-  
On the other side it seems to be,  
of the huge, broad-breasted, old oak tree.  
The night is chill; the forest bare;  
is it the wind that moaneth bleak?  
There is not wind enough in the air  
To move away the ringlet curl  
From the lovely lady's cheek-  
There is not wind enough to twirl  
The one red leaf, the last of its clan,  
That dances as often as dance it can,  
Hanging so light, and hanging so high,  
On the topmost twig that looks up at the sky.

Mercy jumped down from the branches landing as softly as she could. Without thinking she moved back towards the entrance to the library. But then she stopped. She could still see him from where she stood, turning the pages gently, completely engrossed in whatever poem he was reading.

Hush, beating heart of Christabel!  
Jesu, Maria, shield her well!  
She folded her arms beneath her cloak,  
and stole to the other side of the oak.  
What sees she there?

Forcing herself away from the door, Mercy almost ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom a couple of doors down. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. What was she doing? Moving towards one of the many sinks she splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror.

There she sees a damsel bright,  
Dressed in a silken robe of white,  
That shadowy in the moonlight shone:  
The neck that made that white robe wan,  
Her stately neck, and arms were bare;  
Her blue-veined feet unsandaled were;  
And wildly glittered here and there  
The gems entangled in her hair.  
I guess, 't was frightful there to see  
a lady so richly clad as she-  
Beautiful exceedingly!

'Mary mother, save me now!'  
Said Christabel, 'and who art thou?'

The reflection looking back at her in the mirror wasn't what Mercy had been expecting. Unlike her father she did have a reflection, and most of the time what she saw was an ordinary witch. Yes her hair was dark and her skin was pale, her lips were unnaturally red and her eyes were black. But usually she just looked like a witch, a pale and unusual witch, but a witch nonetheless. Now though she looked like exactly what she was, a vampire. Her eyes were glowing red as if she had just finished feeding and her fangs were clearly visible.

The lady strange made answer meet,  
and her voice were faint and sweet:-  
'Have pity on my sore distress,  
I scarce can speak for weariness:

Stretch forth thy hand, and have no fear!'  
Said Christabel, 'How camest thou here?'

And the lady, whose voice was faint and sweet,  
did thus pursue her answer meet:-  
'my sire is of a noble line,  
and my name is Geraldine:

Closing her eyes and doing her best to blot out the sound of the heartbeat down the corridor, Mercy took a deep breath. She was in control, she was always in control. She may be a vampire, but she had control. No one could make her lose control because she wasn't just any vampire. She was Countess Marcellina Kristen of Styria. No one could make her lose control.

Five warriors seized me yestermorn,  
Me, even me, a maid forlorn:  
They choked my cries with force and fright,  
And tied me on a palfrey white.  
The palfrey was as fleet as wind,  
and they rode furiously behind.  
They spurred amain, their steeds were white:  
And once we crossed the shade of night.  
As sure as Heaven shall rescue me,  
I have no thought what men they be;  
Nor do I know how long it is  
(For I have lain entranced, I wis)  
Since one, the tallest of the five,  
Took me from the palfrey's back,  
A weary woman, scarce alive.  
Some muttered words his comrades spoke:  
He placed me underneath this oak;  
He swore they would return with haste;  
whither they went I cannot tell-  
I thought I heard, some minutes past,  
Sounds as of a castle bell.

For a moment Mercy thought about running back to her room and away from all of the confusion. Away from the boy and his heartbeat, away from the book of poems and romantic stories of knights and maidens and vampires. In her room everything was calm and safe and free from confusion.

Stretch forth thy hand,' thus ended she,  
'And help a wretched maid to flee.'

Then Christabel stretched forth her hand,  
and comforted fair Geraldine:  
'O well, bright dame, may you command  
the service of Sir Leoline;  
And gladly our stout chivalry  
Will he send forth, and friends withal,  
to guide and guard you safe and free  
Home to your noble father's hall.'

But Mercy didn't run. She was scared of what would happen if she went back to the library. But she was more scarred of the fact that she didn't know why this boy affected her so much. It was obvious that there was something pulling them towards one another. She could go back to her room alone, she could go back to the Slytherin common room and spend the evening with her brother. But instead she walked back towards the library doors.

She rose: and forth with steps they passed  
that strove to be, and were not, fast.  
Her gracious stars the lady blest,  
And thus spake on sweet Christabel:  
'All our household are at rest,  
The hall is silent as the cell;  
Sir Leoline is weak in health,  
And may not well awakened be,  
But we will move as if in stealth;  
And I beseech your courtesy,  
This night, to share your couch with me.'

Standing just outside of the entrance to the library Mercy took another deep breath, before stepping over the threshold.

They crossed the moat, and Christabel  
took the key that fitted well;  
a little door she opened straight,  
all in the middle of the gate;  
the gate that was ironed within and without,  
where an army in battle array had marched out.  
The lady sank, belike through pain,  
And Christabel with might and main  
Lifted her up, a weary weight,  
Over the threshold of the gate:  
Then the lady rose again,  
And moved, as she were not in pain.

Summoning all of her courage Mercy walked towards the boy and smiled.

"Excuse me. But I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mercy."

Oliver looked up in surprise to see the very same deep black eyes he had been thinking about as he read. He didn't know why reading 'Christabel' had brought his mystery girl to mind, but somehow it fit. He smiled brightly as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Mercy. I'm Oliver. Would you care to join me."

As she pulled out the chair beside him to sit down, Oliver closed the book so that he could give her his full attention. He didn't even notice the relevance of the next two lines as they smiled at one another. Both glad to have finally gotten to speak to one another.

So, free from danger, free from fear,  
they crossed the court: right glad they were.


End file.
